Ahmadism through Terra
The Ahmadi faith, also known as Ahmadism, is widespread throughout Terra, but constitutes a minority in most countries. Almost no country outside of Majatra holds an Ahmadi majority. Ahmadism on Terra Various parts of the world have heavy concentrations of Ahmadi peoples. Badara thumb|150px|Flag of the United Badaran Emirates, one of the numberous ahmadi regimes of Badara Badara is the most populous Ahmadi state in all of Terra. It has been often ruled on and off by a multitude of Ahmadi parties and for most part of his modern existence it has been considered as the truly cornerstone of Ahmadi society following the Israist denomination. The Holy Ahmadi Church of Terra, one of the few international organizations which tried to unify the Ahmadi world, was created and based in Al-Buqiyya, Agundi, and protected by the Badaran government. There are quite a few holy sites in Al'Badara, concentrated in the Inner Mountains. Barmenistan Barmenistan, also known as Barmenia, is largely recognized as the birthplace of Ahmad and Ahmadism. While Barmenia has long been void of Ahmadism, there are still massive pilgrimages to the holy shrines in North-West Barmenia. In the most recent centuries, however, Barmenistan is experiencing a certain revival of the Ahmadism which today one of the third largest religions of the country alongside Hosianism and Felinism. Beiteynu Beitenyu, while recognized as the Yeudi homeland, since the medieval times had a significant Ahmdi population concentrates on the border of Barmenia in an area called Jir'ana. The holy shrines in Barmenia and Beitenyu overlapped the border, and border security was minimal. When, however, the Yeudi Nationalism began to grow since 24th century, ethnic and religious radicalism enforced a progressive Yeudisation of the country, also through ethnic cleansing and racial segregation, which at the end of 41th century made Beiteynu a fully yeudish country with no ethnic minorities and less then 4% of religious minorities (mainly well tollerated Hosians). Cildania The presence of Ahmadism in Cildania dates to the early years of the religion. When Ahmadism was founded in Barmenistan, many Ahmadis faced persecution for their faith, several of whom finding refuge in the Cildanian principalities. Later on, the Ahmadi population in Cildania grew as a result of trade, as well as the presence of a large number of Majatran slaves. In contemporary era, during the Cildanian Civil War Ahmadis were interested by persecutions and forced to leave the country, however, many Ahmadis returned to settled in Cildania following the war, especially those fleeing the conflicts and massacres which were interesting the neighboring Badara in 40th century. The Ahmadi community in Cildania, which today is 12% of total population, is distinguished by its relatively liberal nature, and most Ahmadis are fairly secular. A majority of Ahmadis in Cildania belong to the Israist school, and in Cildania the religion is closely connected to the Majatran ethnicity, although there are also numerous Hebilean and Qildari Ahmadis. Istalia Istalia has one of the largest ahmadi minorities of Terra, reaching almost 16% of the total population. Istalia was once known as Quanzar when it was under the control of the Ahmadi minority as descendants of the long lasting ahmadi rulers of the previously Empire of Quanzar, which promoted Israism all over East Majatra reducing Abadism to inner Kafuristan. Native Istalian Ahmadis, usually refered as Istalian Majatrans, hava become since long an integral part of the Istalian society, enjoying full equal rights together the Istalian majority and showing, like the Cildanian Ahmadis, a liberal and secular nature. Jakania Jakania is a suppressed Ahmadi nation. Previously Jakania has been the paragon of ahmadi states, but over the centuries, though, it has taken a turn towards secularism fully dividing the State by the religious affairs, considered as a private issue of the Jakanian citizens. Kafuristan Kafuristan has, notably, the second largest Ahmadi population. While it was, for many centuries, a secular nation, mostly closed off to the rest of Terra, in the 2600's a revolt took place, ousting the extreme isolationist and secular government and reasserting itself as an Ahmadi nation but leading the second largest ahmadi denomination, the Abadism, which in Kafuristan was born after the rise of the scismatic Caliphs in contrast with the Israist ones previously leading all the first and united Ahmadi Caliphate. Kafuristan also has quite a few holy areas, including the coastal city where Ahmadi first came to South-East Majatra, but, most important, the one which is considered the Holiest site of Ahmadism, the city of Helem and the Al'tharim Mosque, the resting place of the mortal remains of Ahmad. Kalopia Kalopia is a particular case for the Ahmadi wold: the Ahmadism, in fact, for the most recent censuses, is the largest religion in the country but he is practiced by the numberous ethnic minorities which constitute almost half of the population and, most important, it is splitted in most of the known Ahmadi denominations, many of which, however, are considered as heretical degeneration by both Israism and Abadism . Two of these heresies are the Halawism and the Zahirism, to which belongs almost a quarter of the Kalopian population. The Israism is the majoritarian Ahmadi denomination and is mainly diffused in the south, in the Wantuni territory. Talmoria Talmoria has one of the largest Ahmadi populations in the world. Most of Talmoria, and once the Talmorian colonies, hold large populations of Asli natives. Of these people, a majority is Ahmadi. It was the only non-Majatran nation, so far, in which Ahmadi hold a majority. Vanuku Vanuku is the nation which can boast the largest Ahmadi minority, reaching 27% of population. Ahmadi is the traditional religion of the Krlmék, the largest group of the Wrnukaékai, or Vanukeans, in turn the largest ethnic group of Vanuku. However, the only time the Ahmadism was the leading religion, it was when the Krlméks were the country elite in charge of the local government of the country under the Ahmadi Caliphate. For many centuries following the fall of the Caliphate, instead, the Krlmék suffered discrimination from the other Vanukeans which considered them as “lesser Vanukean”. The Ahmadism comunity in Vanuku, today, is a mostly secular group fully integrated within the Vanuku's society but charaterized by a certain isolationist tendency.